Lendemains
by Arguei
Summary: [ficlet HPDM][yaoi] Le lendemain, on a pris la mesure de ce qu'il a pu se passer avant, n'importe quand. Et puis c'est eux, et l'un sans l'autre, ils ont du mal à exister.
1. Lendemain de bataille

**Auteur** : Mimi la terreur. Oscours.

**Titre** : Lendemains.

**Disclameir** : JKR est la détentrice originelle de ces charmants jeunes gens, je ne fais que les utiliser pour me détendre un peu.

**Avertissement** : SLASH. YAOI. Des hommes qui se papouillent, quoi…ceux que ça dérangent…

**Note : **comme j'ai pas le temps de continuer mes autres fics, j'écris des drabbles…ouais, hein. Bref, tous ces drabbles HPDM seront à lire les uns à la suite des autres, même s'ils pourront être lus séparément, et tous tourneront autour de ce thème du lendemain.

Si quelqu'un à une idée à me soumettre, qu'il n'hésite pas !!

* * *

**Lendemains de bataille.**

Ça faisait des heures qu'il fixait le plafond blanc, sans pourtant le voir. Il était comme aveugle et sourd à tout ce qui l'entourait.

Pourtant, il avait vaguement conscience qu'autour de lui, c'était l'effervescence ; mais il n'avait pas envie d'y prendre part.

Voldemort était mort, très bien ; et lui, il était là, vide.

Il avait tellement été conditionné pour se battre, pour vaincre, qu'il avait l'impression que de se réveiller complètement aurait été inutile, aussi, restait-il comme ça, allongé, réveillé mais inconscient, vivant mais mort.

Au fur et à mesure des jours, le bourdonnement autour de lui ne cessa pas ; la partie un peu consciente de lui se dit qu'elle aurait bien aimé être tranquille.

Lui, il s'en foutait ; en fait, il s'ennuyait un peu, mais il ne voyait pas vraiment de bonnes raisons de revenir, de se réveiller complètement.

Il ferma les yeux ; il avait envie de se rendormir complètement, pour toujours, de se couper complètement du monde.

Il avait envie…tiens, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bruit ?

Des pas…il entendait des bruits de pas ; la démarche était lente, comme si la personne qui marchait faisait les cent pas juste comme ça, pour rien, sans autre occupation que de se dégourdir un peu les jambes.

C'était idiot, mais maintenant il avait envie de marcher ; pieds nus, et dans l'herbe.

C'était cliché mais tellement agréable…

Il déglutit ; son envie de dormir s'envolait peu à peu, sa conscience revenait, il sentait ses membres le picoter peu à peu.

Autour de lui, alors qu'il se réveillait, ce fut comme une explosion ; les pas s'étaient arrêtés, mais des voix avaient pris le relais, ça criait beaucoup, ça courrait…

Et merde, si c'était ça qui l'attendait…

Il ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête vers l'endroit où il avait entendu les pas ; il voyait flou, aux bruits s'étaient ajoutées des formes qui bougeaient dans tous les sens, mais pourtant, il les vit.

Contrairement au reste, il les voyait très distinctement ; mais les formes passèrent devant lui, et ils disparurent.

Il redressa la tête, et sur le plafond blanc, deux yeux bleus étaient imprimés.

* * *

_Hem, un drabble, c'est censé être vachement plus court….oO_

_Bref, une petite review ??_


	2. Lendemain de veille

**Auteur** : Mimi la terreur. Oscours.

**Titre** : Lendemains.

**Disclameir** : JKR est la détentrice originelle de ces charmants jeunes gens, je ne fais que les utiliser pour me détendre un peu.

Par contre, Amaranthe est à moi !

**Avertissement** : SLASH. YAOI. Des hommes qui se papouillent, quoi…ceux que ça dérangent…plus, cette histoire prend en compte le tome 6 !!

**Note : **vala, un autre petit chapitrounet de cette fic ; toujours pas de demande de lendemains particuliers les gens ?? J'espère que vous apprécierez celui-ci !!

* * *

**Lendemain de veille.**

Il le savait qu'il ne devait pas boire ; il le savait mais il s'en foutait, parce que là, maintenant, tout de suite, c'était la seule chose qu'il se sentait capable de faire. Il se foutait de devenir alcoolique demain ou après demain, pour le moment, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était oublier.

Oublier ces yeux, oublier que pendant un instant, quelqu'un l'avait regarder comme s'il le voyait vraiment, oublier ce regard qui n'avait l'air de ne vraiment voir que lui, comme si le reste était flou, comme s'il n'y avait que lui qui comptait.

Et surtout, oublier que ce regard était celui de Harry Potter.

* * *

Draco Malfoy avait fini par suivre un chemin bien différent de celui auquel tous s'attendaient, son propre chemin d'une certaine manière ; il n'avait pas de rêve d'avenir particulier, mais le jour où son père l'avait convoquer dans son bureau pour lui dire que malgré tout, il était seul, que malgré tout, être un Malfoy ne serait pas toujours être au dessus des autres, il avait compris.

Il avait compris que malgré les sacrifices de sa mère, de son père et même de Severus, il serait toujours seul.

Il n'avait pas d'envie particulière, pas de désir de famille, rien dans ce goût-là ; mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie de voir un futur où Voldemort serait le Maître.

* * *

Alors, il avait été voir Minerva MacGonnagall ; il lui avait parlé pendant des heures, en pleurant du gâchis, de ce que Poudlard était devenu après la mort de son directeur, de ce qu'il n'avait pas fait pour éviter la tournure qu'avait pris la guerre…

Et Minerva l'avait écouté, l'avait pris dans ses bras, l'avait consolé ; ils avait pris le thé, ensuite.

Puis, elle l'avait emmené au siège de l'Ordre du Phoenix.

* * *

Les débuts avaient été difficiles ; ça avait même été atroce, humiliant parfois, mais Draco avait tenu bon ; il avait gagné une certaine forme de respect, il avait prouvé sa valeur, il avait même été en première ligne lors d'un combat, lui, en première ligne !

Lui qui détestait le sang, lui qui ne savait pas vraiment se battre, lui qui était un putain de fichu trouillard !

Ce soir-là, il avait sauvé une petite fille, en manquant y laisser un bras ; la cicatrice qui lui barrait l'épaule et une partie du torse était pour lui le signe de sa valeur, le signe qu'il avait réussi quelque chose, et quelque chose de bien, pour une fois dans sa vie.

Elle s'appelait Amaranthe, et elle voulait toujours jouer avec lui quand ils se voyaient ; lui qui détestait les gosses, cette petite poupée lui redonnait toujours le sourire, avec ses grands yeux bleus et ses couettes blondes qu'elle secouait dans tous les sens.

Il s'était promis de l'aider à devenir une grande sorcière, et il l'appelait « ma petite fée », et elle riait, et un peu de chaleur revenait dans le cœur de Draco.

Ce fut aussi à partir de là que les choses changèrent vraiment ; et le plus gros de ces changements était venu à lui, un soir dans la bibliothèque du manoir Black, lui tendre la main : Hermione Granger avait été la première de toute la promotion Gryffondor à lui parler.

A beaucoup lui parler.

Draco l'aimait bien la Hermione ; elle lui avait accordé sa confiance, et il rigolait encore en se souvenant des soirs ou elle allait passer un savon aux autres pour leur dire de faire pareil.

Et puis, ils l'avaient fait ; et Draco s'était mis à passer du temps avec Ron, Neville, Seamus, Dean et…Harry Potter.

* * *

Il avait admis ses torts ; et il leur avait fait admettre les leurs.

Et ils avaient tous pu apprendre à se connaître ; bien sûr, ça n'avait pas été la grande amitié tout de suite. Mais c'était la guerre, et ils devaient unir leur force.

Lui et Neville avaient longtemps travailler sur l'élaboration de nouvelles potions, et Draco avait vraiment été impressionné par les connaissances du jeune homme en Botanique, largement plus étendue que les siennes.

A eux deux, ils compensaient largement l'absence de Severus.

Mais Draco aimait aussi travailler seul, et il restait souvent tard, dans les sous-sols du Manoir, à étudier de vieux livres de Potions à la lueur des bougies, à mélanger toutes sortes d'ingrédients. Parfois, Amaranthe s'échappait en douce de sa chambre pour venir le voir, et il lui apprenait patiemment les secrets des Potions et autres Filtres.

Souvent, un membre de l'Ordre venait la chercher en lui faisant de gros yeux, parfois, lui-même la ramenait jusqu'à sa chambre.

Un jour, ce fut Harry Potter qui vint la chercher.

* * *

Draco avait depuis longtemps admis que le futur Sauveur n'était absolument pas la personne qu'il imaginait ; il ne le savait si colérique, si solitaire, si gamin parfois, si prompt à oublier les horreurs contre lesquels il se battait.

Mais ils se parlaient peu, et Draco préférait observer de loin ; ce nouvel Harry lui faisait un peu peur. Avant, avec le Harry qu'il connaissait, il pouvait le contrer, l'insulter, lui tenir tête.

Cet Harry-là, le vrai, l'intimidait.

Oui, Draco Malfoy était plutôt timide en réalité ; sinon, pourquoi, durant ces années à Poudlard, s'était-il balader avec Crabbe et Goyle en gardes du corps ?

Ce soir-là, Harry était descendu dans le laboratoire, il avait sourit à Amaranthe, et lui avais dit d'aller se coucher ; puis, il s'était tourné vers lui, avait souri et lui avait dit qu'il aurait aimé avoir un professeur de Potions tel que lui.

Il l'avait écouté un moment avant de se montrer, et il avait aimé sa manière d'expliquer les choses à la petite fille ; et il lui avait dit qu'il avait une belle voix.

Draco avait rougi comme jamais.

* * *

Ils ne s'étaient plus parlés directement après ça ; parce que la guerre et Voldemort avait occupé tous les esprits, avait monopolisé toutes les forces.

Et ce fut la fin.

Et Draco s'était retrouvé un soir à Sainte Mangouste, une Hermione qui faisait une crise de nerfs dans ses bras, des gens blessés mais heureux tout autour de lui.

Et puis on lui avait demandé de surveiller un blessé ; on lui avait demandé de surveiller Harry Potter.

* * *

Draco contempla son verre vide ; il avait voulu oublier, mais il avait passé les dernières heures à se remémorer les évènements de ces trois dernières années.

Il ouvrit une nouvelle bouteille et se resservit ; whisky moldu.

Un vrai bon whisky écossais, mais moldu.

Il lui avait bien fallu commencer quelque part pour apprendre un peu plus sur leurs mœurs et coutumes de ces gens-là ; Hermione le tuerait si elle savait qu'il faisait ça.

Il but une gorgée, et sentit une larme rouler sur sa joue ; il se mordit les lèvres ; il avait veillé Potter durant des heures, et n'avait pas pris le temps de se reposer depuis son réveil.

En fait, c'était la première fois depuis des mois qu'il pouvait se poser un peu, contempler un feu de cheminée et boire un verre sans penser à rien ; il s'était trouvé un petit studio dans le Londres Moldu, pressentant quelque part que la fin arrivait et qu'il lui fallait un chez-lui.

Retourner au Manoir Malfoy était hors de question, et puis de toutes façons, depuis la mort de son père et la disparition de sa mère, le Ministère avait mis la main dessus.

Il but à nouveau, et le regard de Harry Potter s'insinua à nouveau dans son esprit, comme un serpent qui se serait enroulé dans sa tête et faisait en sorte qu'il ne puisse voir que ça.

Il but encore ; et il pensa qu'il avait que ce regard signifie vraiment quelque chose. Il avait envie de penser que, d'une certaine manière, lui et Harry était liés, par quelque chose, n'importe quoi.

Mais il fallait qu'il soit lié à lui...

* * *

_Ouais, hein, c'est plus vraiment du drabble, là !oO_

_Je trouve ce chapitre un peu étrange, mais il fallait que je résume ce qu'il s'était passé pour ce pauvre Draco pendant la guerre; c'est la première fois que je le décris comme ça, ça me fait bizarre!_

_J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire!!:)_

_Bises a tous!_


End file.
